Le Coeur de Sauron
by Blihioma
Summary: Elrond n'aurait jamais cru le revoir, et pourtant il était là, face à lui. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même, ou presque... Car personne ne peut passer à travers le temps sans conséquences. Pourtant le voir ici était une surprise et il se demandait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire. Pourrait-il réussir là où tant d'autres avaient échoués ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Nouvelle histoire pour l'anniversaire de Amy (Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre) ! A cette occasion, les cinq premiers chapitres seront postés les uns à la suite des autres ;)

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **1.**

 **…**

Elrond observa leur invité inopiné.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il dormait.

Deux jours qu'Aragorn l'avait trouvé par hasard et l'avait amené ici, à Rivendell pour qu'il puisse être guérit.

Deux jours qu'Elrond, le Seigneur de la ville elfe, observait ces traits qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait connu il y a bien longtemps... Bien trop longtemps pour un simple humain.

Deux jours qu'il se posait des questions au sujet de cet homme, de son passé et de ce qui avait bien pu le mener jusqu'à sa porte.

L'elfe était un fervent croyant dans le rôle du Destin dans leur vie et rien ne se passait sans que le Vala Námo ne le sache. Ils n'étaient pas totalement maîtres de leur vie, les rencontres qu'ils faisaient étaient toutes dictées par des forces supérieures, un chemin de vie.

Chacune avait son importance ou en aurait une à un moment ou à un autre. Elrond accepta donc l'humain sous son toit, persuadé que les Valar avaient un plan pour lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher pour autant de se poser des questions à ce sujet.

Pourquoi cette rencontre n'avait-elle lieu que maintenant ?

Pourquoi son invité se trouvait-il dans cet état ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vieilli après tant de millénaires ?

Et surtout, que devait-il maintenant faire de lui ?

 _ **A suivre…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

 **oOo**

 ** _Le Cœur de Sauron_**

 **2.**

 **…**

Il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

Son corps était encore lourd, tout comme ses paupières.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus sentit autant en vie.

Il se savait confortablement installé dans un lit.

Les draps de soies étaient si doux sous ses doigts.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se lover un peu plus dans cette chaleur qui l'entourait et s'enfuir loin de ses problèmes.

Des problèmes qu'il ne voulait plus affronter. Il était bien trop vieux pour ça.

Pendant un temps, il avait cette fougue qui le poussait d'un bout à l'autre du monde, mais le temps l'avait peu à peu changé. Il s'était fait plus calme, plus posé, toujours aussi enthousiaste mais moins impulsif.

Il aurait pu continuer encore longtemps, il en était sûr, mais _quelque chose_ était arrivé et avait sucé les forces qui lui restait. Le laissant fatigué.

Il avait essayé d'en parler, mais on ne l'avait pas écouté. Il avait encore du travail sur Terre, ou sur Arda, peu importe le nom que cette planète pouvait bien porter désormais.

Cela le désespérait mais il n'avait pas le choix. L'avait-il seulement eu un jour ?

La vie d'Harry Potter n'était pas encore finie et il devait encore courir d'un bout à l'autre du monde.

Cependant, il pouvait bien se permettre quelques heures de sommeils supplémentaires, avant de repartir n'est-ce pas ?

 ** _A suivre…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **3.**

 **…**

Harry ne s'était décidé à sortir de son lit, qu'une journée après son réveil.

Il avait ouvert les yeux cette fois, pour observer sa chambre et le paysage par la fenêtre. Les arbres et la magie qui vivait en ce lieu lui étaient nostalgiques, et pourtant il ne reconnaissait rien.

Il comprit toutefois cette étrange sensation lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donnée.

Des oreilles pointues, un âge plus grand que des traits ne laissaient voir, une incroyable prestance, une magie en osmose avec la nature et une beauté presque légendaire.

Devant lui se tenait un elfe et il devait se trouver dans une ville pleine de ses êtres.

Il y a longtemps, il pouvait encore marcher dans ses cités en amis. Elles lui avaient toutes laissées cette même impression de plénitude et de paix. A chaque fois semblable et différentes.

« Vous êtes réveillé. » Constata simplement son hôte.

Harry le regarda d'un peu plus près, il avait l'impression de le reconnaître... Ses longs cheveux noirs qui venaient s'échouer sur ses épaules, ses yeux gris transperçant, son nez droit et ses pommettes hautes. Il aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu par le passé, mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut.

« Dois-je partir ? » Demanda-t-il peut-être un peu abruptement.

Il n'était pas certain de la relation qu'il entretenait avec les elfes. Ces derniers n'avaient connu sa véritable allégeance, son véritable rôle sur Arda, mais son passé avec eux avait été un peu tendu, bien que contre son gré. Toutefois, peut-être que personne ne se souvenait même de lui, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus croisé de Premier-Né, depuis au moins un Âge.

« Vous pouvez rester. J'ai pris la décision de vous accueillir chez moi en mon âme et conscience. » Lui répondit l'elfe de sa voix riche et suave.

Harry hocha la tête. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas pour cet elfe. Il savait qui il était ou plutôt qui il avait été, mais le laissait malgré tout rester. Il aurait dû s'en douter à la lueur dans ses yeux gris. Il l'avait regardé avec une sorte de connaissance dans son regard.

« Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. »

Sa voix était sincère. Il ne se voyait pas repartir si vite sur la route. Il avait besoin de se poser pour reprendre des forces.

« Je vous en prie. Reprenez des forces, je repasserais plus tard. »

 _ **A suivre…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **4.**

 **…**

On toqua à sa porte et Harry vint ouvrir à la jeune elfe qui se trouvait derrière.

"Jeune" tout était relatif évidemment. Pour Harry, tous les elfes étaient plus ou moins jeunes, mais différenciait ceux qui vivaient depuis longtemps et ceux qui étaient encore considérés comme des enfants par leur peuple. Et Harry savait par la magie de la jeune femme face à lui, qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, mais qu'elle n'était pas encore une adulte.

« Bonjour. » L'accueillit-elle avec un sourire renversant. « Je suis venu vous apporter de l'eau chaude pour que vous puissiez prendre un bain. »

« Merci. » Fit Harry en hochant la tête avec un sourire, avant de s'effacer pour lui laisser de la place pour passer.

« J'ai également du linge propre pour vous. » Poursuivit-elle en entrant.

Ses serviteurs se trouvaient sur ses talons et ils préparèrent rapidement le bain dans une cuve en bois. Harry s'attendait à voir la jeune elfe partir ensuite, mais elle resta et attrapa un linge pour le tremper dans l'eau chaude.

Comprenant qu'elle resterait, Harry haussa les épaules et commença à se défaire de ses habits, gardant tout de même un caleçon par respect envers la jeune femme. Il entra dans le bac et se détendit dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Il soupira de plaisir et se laissa aller.

Il sentit ensuite un linge humide et chaud venir laver son dos.

« Alors, dites-moi ce qui justifie qu'une jeune fille de votre rang s'occupe d'un simple voyageur comme moi ? »

« Vous savez qui je suis ? » Demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

« Non, mais je peux le deviner. Vous devez être la nièce ou même la fille de mon hôte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sentit l'elfe sourire derrière lui, sa magie pétillait de joie et d'amusement.

« En effet, je me prénomme Arwen, fille d'Elrond et Celebrian, les Seigneurs d'Imladris. »

« Elrond... Un des enfants d'Eärendil et d'Elwing n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'avais pas reconnu. »

« Vous connaissez mon père ? » S'étonna la jeune femme.

« En quelque sorte. Mais racontez-moi plutôt ce qui m'a mené chez vous. Je ne me souviens plus des derniers évènements. »

« Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, vous a trouvé. Vous étiez blessé et vous ne vous réveilliez pas, il est venu ici pour obtenir de l'aide. »

« Je vois, je devrais le remercier dans ce cas. » Fit Harry en se laissant aller un peu plus.

Arwen n'ajouta rien, finissant de laver le dos de leur invité, reconnaissant que la conversation était terminée pour cette fois.

« Je vous laisse vous charger du reste. » Déclara doucement l'elfe avant de se relever.

Elle crut un instant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu et qu'il s'était même endormi, mais avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, elle l'entendit lui marmonner des remerciements qu'elle accepta de bon cœur.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **5.**

 **…**

Arwen entra dans le bureau de son père après avoir toqué. Elle se savait attendue, elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre son autorisation.

Elrond regarda sa fille, sa plus jeune enfant, le rejoindre devant une haute fenêtre donnant sur la cour intérieure.

« _Père._ » Salua doucement Arwen en elfique.

« _Ma fille. As-tu pu lui parler ?_ » Demanda-t-il directement.

« _Il m'a devancé._ » Avoua-t-elle facilement. « _Je ne sais pas s'il savait que j'étais venu de votre part, mais il a mené la discussion pour le peu qu'il m'ait dit. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, mais peut-être qu'Aragorn pourra le faire, il compte aller le remercier pour son aide._ » Rapporta sa fille.

Elrond l'avait envoyé auprès de l'humain en sachant que ce dernier ne devait pas être dangereux, car malgré ce qu'il savait sur lui, il ne portait pas l'odeur du mal sur lui et il avait pu traverser leurs barrières. Arwen ne courrait donc que très peu de risques et ses frères l'attendaient de toute manière dans le couloir pour prévenir tout potentiel problème.

« _Père... Il avait l'air de vous reconnaître quand j'ai donné votre nom. L'avez-vous déjà rencontré ?_ »

Le Seigneur elfe se tourna vers sa fille, réfléchissant sur ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« _Oui, en effet... Mais je n'étais qu'un enfant à l'époque, guère plus grand que ceux des humains. Comme cette fois-ci, nous l'avions recueilli chez nous pour le soigner, mais il a rapidement dû partir par la suite._ »

« _Quand vous n'étiez qu'un enfant ? Mais cela fait plus de 6 000 ans !_ » S'exclama Arwen avec surprise.

Elrond se contenta d'hocher la tête. Lui non plus ne s'expliquait pas l'apparence toujours aussi jeune, inchangé, de l'humain, quand ce dernier ne montrait aucun signe de sa différence. Il n'avait rien d'un elfe ou même d'un demi-elfe, en supposant que ces derniers pouvaient vivre aussi longtemps, il n'avait pas non plus l'allure d'un nain ou la puissance d'un Maiar. Son cas était une grande énigme pour Elrond et il n'avait malheureusement aucune réponse à donner à sa fille à ce sujet.

« _Continues s'il te plait de le surveiller et essaye d'en apprendre plus à son sujet. Si tu te sens en danger, n'hésite pas à venir me voir pour me prévenir._ »

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il s'agissait plus là des paroles d'un père protecteur à son enfant, car si l'humain leur avait réellement voulu du mal, celui-ci n'aurait jamais pu arriver jusqu'à Imladris.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **6.**

 **…**

Aragorn s'occupait de son cheval, le pensant et le récompensant encore pour l'effort qu'il avait fait il y a plusieurs jours, lorsqu'il les avait portés, lui et l'homme qu'il avait trouvé blessé.

Il était malheureusement arrivé après la bataille car Harry, Elrond lui avait donné son nom, se vidait déjà de son sang quand leurs routes se croisèrent.

Il avait bien tenté de le soigner lui-même, mais son état avait continué à se détériorer, malgré les bandages qu'il lui avait faits. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'emmener en Imladris, en espérant que les elfes pourraient le soigner.

Le rôdeur avait appris à faire face à ce genre de situation seul, il ne comptait plus autant sur sa pseudo famille d'adoption, comme avant. Pourtant il s'était réellement inquiété pour cet étranger, sans en connaître la raison.

Le Seigneur de la ville, avec qui il s'était donc entretenu plus tôt dans la journée, l'avait regardé pensivement avant de déclarer que des forces supérieures devaient être à l'œuvre. Aragorn savait que les elfes avaient toujours une relation privilégiée avec les Valar et les Maiar, et il avait également été élevé dans ses valeurs. Pourtant ses années loin des elfes avaient finis par entacher sa confiance dans ses croyances et il n'avait rien répondu au Seigneur elfe.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit son blessé s'approcher de lui ce jour-là, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles d'Elrond. Pourquoi avait-on placé Harry sur son chemin ? Quel rôle aurait-il à jouer dans sa vie ?

« Aragorn je suppose ? » Fit l'autre homme, sa phrase sonnant davantage comme une affirmation que comme une question.

Il était après tout le seul autre humain dans cette ville et la manière dont Arwen l'avait présenté l'avait poussé à croire que son sauveur n'était pas un elfe. Sans compter qu'aucune de ses créatures ne se seraient aventurer dans l'endroit où il savait se trouver avant de s'évanouir... A moins que sa magie ou _quelque chose d'autre_ n'ait encore fait des siennes.

« Effectivement. » Répondit le rôdeur en hochant la tête. « Et on m'a dit que votre nom était Harry. »

« C'est le cas. Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre aide. Qui sait ce que je serais devenu si je n'étais pas tombé sur _vous_. »

C'était un point qui le faisait justement douté et il s'interrogeait sur les paroles du Seigneur Elrond, si ce dernier n'avait finalement pas raison : si par le plus grand des hasards, ce jeune homme avait trouvé une autre âme charitable pour le sauver, l'aurait-il seulement été ? Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver sans l'aide des elfes ! Peut-être s'en serait-il remis, peut-être serait-il mort... Ils ne le sauraient jamais, cependant Aragorn en venait à se demander qui pouvait bien tirer les ficelles dans son dos.

« Qui sait... » Répéta le rôdeur, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Pourriez-vous m'éclairer s'il vous plait sur l'endroit où vous m'avez trouvé ? Tout est assez flou dans ma tête... »

« Dans la région de Dunland, près des Monts Brumeux. Elle se situe au sud d'Imladris. »

Harry marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe imaginaire, mais Aragorn, malgré sa bonne audition, ne comprit à peine que quelques mots de son charabia :

« ... magie ... là-bas ... tombe sur lui ... explications ... persuadé ... trouvais ... Ernil ... »

Il profita de son inattention pour tenter de lui soutirer les informations supplémentaires qu'Elrond lui avait demandées.

« D'ailleurs, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans un tel état ? »

« ... C'est ce qui arrive lorsque des Orcs vous attaquent, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà. »

Sur ces mots, Harry fit demi-tour. Il avait volontairement donné ces quelques bribes de savoir, car il savait que son hôte voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé, afin de déterminé s'il était ou non une menace. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, quel Seigneur ne le ferait pas après tout ?

 _ **A suivre…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 ** _Le Cœur de Sauron_**

 **7.**

 **…**

« _Tu ne mentais pas lorsque tu disais qu'il te paraissait intelligent._ » Déclara tranquillement Aragorn en venant s'asseoir à côté de l'amour de sa vie.

« _Comment aurait-il survécu si longtemps, si cela n'avait pas été le cas ? Il cache également beaucoup de choses, mais il n'a pas l'air malfaisant pour autant. Peut-être est-ce un secret qu'il garde pour le bien de tous ?_ »

« _Quel genre de miracle a besoin de rester muet ?_ »

« _Ou plutôt quel maléfice._ » Répondit Arwen d'un regard savant, avant que le doute ne s'installe en elle. « _Je ne sais pas si cela en est réellement un... L'émotion qui s'en dégage est à la fois positif et négatif... C'est très perturbant._ » Soupira l'elfe.

Aragorn la regarda un moment tenter de démêler ses pensées. La douce elfe n'avait pas hérité des pouvoirs mystiques de sa grand-mère, Galadriel, mais il lui arrivait parfois également d'avoir des visions. Elle ne concernait toujours que des événements importants, cruciaux même pour elle ou pour sa famille. Toutefois il lui était toujours fastidieux de les interpréter...

« _Peut-être devrais-tu rendre visite à la Dame de Lórien, pour qu'elle t'aide à y voir plus clair ? Si tu as des prémonitions au sujet des secrets de cet homme, il ne peut pas s'agir d'un simple hasard._ » Lui assura Aragorn avait conviction.

« _Tu as raison... Je vais demander à mon père de permettre mon voyage._ » Sourit doucement sa belle avant de baiser délicatement sa joue.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 ** _Le Cœur de Sauron_**

 **8.**

…

Elrond était plongé dans ses pensées.

Sa fille était venue le voir, il y a trois jours, pour lui parler de ce qui la tracassait, de sa vision et de sa difficulté à l'interpréter. La laisser partir pour Lothlórien la mettrait en sécurité si jamais quelque chose arrivait, mais il ne voulait pas non plus éloigner Arwen de lui car il était de son devoir de père de la protéger !

Pourtant il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas. Il devrait garder un œil sur leur invité et peut-être en apprendre plus à son propos, tandis que sa fille irait éclaircir ses pensées auprès de sa grand-mère.

C'était la bonne marche à suivre, car les autres chemins étaient bien trop obscurs et incertains pour qu'il ne les emprunte.

Il demanderait toutefois à Aragorn, Elladan et Elrohir de l'y accompagner. Ils ne seraient pas de trop si jamais quelque chose devait arriver et les trois hommes avaient déjà combattus côte à côte pendant plusieurs années.

Soupirant légèrement, le Seigneur d'Imladris descendit retrouver sa fille pour lui annoncer sa décision. Il profita de ces quelques minutes de marche pour prier les Valar que rien ne leur arrive.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 **Le Cœur de Sauron**

 **9.**

 **…**

Harry avait reçu ce matin, la visite d'Arwen, puis d'Aragorn. Ils étaient venus tour à tour lui annoncer, qu'ils partaient pendant quelques temps. Ils n'avaient pas précisé la raison de leur voyage ni le lieu où ils se rendaient d'ailleurs.

Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, les temps se faisaient de plus en plus sombres et il n'était qu'un étranger pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas confiance, mais ils étaient tout de même venus le voir pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Le couple – qui apparemment ne pouvait pas en être officiellement un, d'après ce qu'il avait compris – étaient les seuls à être venu le voir pour passer le temps.

Aragorn lui avait conseillé de sortir un peu de sa chambre, d'aller prendre l'air au lieu de rester enfermer. Arwen elle, lui avait fait promettre de ne pas oublier de manger en son absence. Ils savaient cependant tous les deux qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment montré à l'air avec les autres habitants d'Imladris, sans en connaître la raison, ils lui avaient donc donnés quelques astuces, des coins calmes et peu fréquentés et les heures auxquelles il pouvait s'y rendre.

Harry les avait écoutés avec tendresse, lui prodiguer leurs conseils. Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait été ainsi prévenant avec lui. Etrangement, cela lui avait un peu manqué. Lui qui pourtant préférait d'ordinaire qu'on le laisse tranquille.

La solitude avait visiblement été plus pesante qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte.

Il avait été obligé de les congédier lui-même pour qu'ils puissent y aller, sinon ils se tiendraient encore devant lui en ce moment-même.

Regardant le jour décliner lentement, Harry s'étira un peu. Il leur avait promis de prendre soin de lui, autant commencer maintenant.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **10.**

 **…**

Harry déambulait dans la forêt qui entourait la ville de Rivendell.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, la nuit avait jeté son voile sombre sur les arbres, les plongeant dans le noir. Les elfes pouvaient peut-être encore distinguer des formes malgré les ténèbres environnantes, mais Harry voyait bien plus encore autour de lui.

La magie circulait librement dans chaque être de cette terre, humains, nains, elfes, plantes, animaux, insectes, la magie était en chacun d'entre eux. Certains appelaient ça l'énergie vitale, mais lui-même ne l'avait toujours connu que sous le nom de la magie.

Les sorciers, ce peuple auquel il appartenait il y a longtemps, avait la formidable capacité de pouvoir utiliser cette énergie pour réaliser des miracles. Toutefois ils ne souffraient pas de la perte de leur énergie vitale, car ils étaient capables de la renouveler naturellement. Ils ne pouvaient pas bien sûr le faire de manière infinie, mais cela expliquait les longues vies que pouvaient avoir sorciers et sorcières.

Harry avait autrefois acquis la capacité de pouvoir distinguer cette magie en chaque personne, en chaque végétal, en chaque chose de ce monde. La forêt brillait donc pour lui de cette magnifique énergie de nuit, là où la lumière du jour la cachait partiellement.

Il se laissait doucement porter par ces pas, observant simplement la beauté de la nature autour de lui et se revigorant à son contact. Il avait depuis longtemps perçu la présence d'un elfe au-dessus de lui, dans les branches des arbres, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Il se retrouva soudain dans une grande clairière, qui devait sûrement être magnifique les nuits de pleine lune. Toutefois l'absence de l'astre céleste au-dessus de lui ne le gêna nullement. Il pouvait parfaitement _voir_ l'eau coulant doucement d'un côté de la clairière, les milliers de fleurs qui parsemaient le sol, le léger chemin qui s'insinuait entre elles et surtout l'arbre gigantesque qui trônait plus loin.

Son tronc était énorme, imposant. Une partie de ses racines qui sortaient de terre étaient couvertes de mousse. Elles aussi étaient impressionnantes, au moins deux fois plus larges que ses bras. Harry se sentit inexorablement attiré par le puit de magie qui vivait dans cet arbre et il se retrouva bientôt allongé dans les racines, baignant dans la magie réconfortante de la nature, plus en paix qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis des siècles.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 **Le Cœur de Sauron**

 **11.**

 **…**

Elrond était assis sur un banc de pierre blanche, observant la lumière du soleil couchant jouer avec les feuilles vertes de l'arbre qui le surplombait.

Il emmenait souvent Arwen ici quand elle était plus jeune et il savait que ce lieu était petit à petit devenu son refuge. Il avait fait installer ce banc spécialement pour elle, afin qu'elle puisse s'y prélasser quand bon lui semblait.

Depuis, il ne revenait que rarement dans cette clairière, c'était un jardin secret dans lequel il laissait sa fille s'épanouir loin des contraintes de sa protection. Il se doutait qu'Aragorn et elle s'y retrouvaient souvent pour passer du temps ensemble, depuis qu'il avait refusé la main de sa fille au rôdeur, pas avant qu'il ne redore son héritage.

Les deux amoureux avaient accepté ses conditions et son refus, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se désirer, Elrond fermait donc toujours les yeux quand ils se donnaient rendez-vous sur ce banc pour vivre un peu de leur amour. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'Arwen pense que son refuge et ses secrets étaient compromis, il était donc resté loin de l'arbre millénaire, même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, il avait enfreint cette règle... non cette promesse qu'il s'était faite. Peut-être ne se sentait-il pas aussi coupable qu'il pensait le devoir, car il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas sa fille là-bas, cette dernière faisant encore chemin vers Lothlórien.

Ce qui l'avait poussé à faire le chemin jusqu'ici, ou plutôt _celui_ , se rendait dans cette clairière depuis plusieurs nuits déjà. L'elfe qu'il avait chargé de le surveiller ne lui avait pas rapporté de comportement étrange, en dehors du fait de voir un humain se rendre en ses lieux pour s'y reposer. L'elfe avait noté la facilité qu'avait leur invité à se déplacer de nuit et il lui avait raconté qu'il ne s'était pas simplement perdu jusqu'à cette clairière, mais qu'il s'y était rendu comme s'il connaissait déjà le chemin.

Elrond avait été intrigué par ces propos, mais il avait mis cela de côté.

Voyant la nuit gagner petit à petit du terrain sur le ciel bleu, le Seigneur elfe se demanda si Harry viendrait également ce soir.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **12.**

 **…**

Harry sut tout de suite qu'il n'était pas seul lorsqu'il arriva à la clairière, et il ne s'agissait pas cette fois de l'elfe chargé de suivre et rapporter le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Non, ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs arrêté à l'écart, sûrement à la demande de ce nouveau compagnon.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir Elrond apparaître derrière l'arbre immense. Le sorcier n'était pas sûr de la démarche à suivre cependant, l'elfe souhaitait-il rester seul ici ? Ou était-il justement venu pour lui parler ?

« Harry. Vous semblez aller mieux. » Commença le Seigneur elfe par politesse.

« Grâce à vous et votre hospitalité. » Répondit Harry en souriant.

« Je suppose que vous vous doutez déjà de la raison de ma présence ici. J'aimerais au moins connaître votre situation afin de savoir s'il est possible de vous faire confiance ou non. »

Harry haussa les épaules, il s'en doutait. Nonchalamment, il alla s'installer entre les racines, sur une épaisse couche de mousse. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent sous la terre et il sentit aussitôt la magie courir à travers son corps, le détendant.

« Je ne pourrais peut-être pas répondre à toutes vos questions. » Prévint-il calmement, ne faisant en ce moment qu'un avec la nature.

« Vous ne pourrez pas ? » Releva tout d'abord Elrond.

« Je suis... soumis à des lois ? Non, plutôt des règles. Je ne peux pas parler de tout. Et je suppose que pour d'autres questions, je ne _voudrais_ pas y répondre aussi. »

L'elfe fronça les sourcils. Son interlocuteur venait à la fois de lui donner ses premières informations et de le prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas savoir quel refus viendrait de sa part et lequel serait dû à ces _règles_.

« Bien. Je devrais donc me contenter de cela. »

Harry acquiesça machinalement.

« Où étiez-vous passer toutes ses années ? » Commença Elrond en se rappelant les millénaires sans aucune nouvelle de cet humain.

« Ici et là. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, par envie ou par nécessité. Quand à ces dernières années... J'étais en quelque sorte enfermé ? Ce n'est pas le bon terme, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. »

« Où ça ? » Demanda Elrond en essayant de réfléchir à la personne ou le peuple qui aurait pu garder l'humain immortel emprisonné, pendant plusieurs années.

« En Dor-en-Ernil. Personne ne me retenait contre mon gré, j'étais juste... incapable partir par moi-même. »

« Dor-en-Ernil... Et vous avez voyagé jusqu'à Dunland ? Cela fait une distance importante... Cependant cela explique l'attaque d'Orcs dont vous dite avoir été victime. Aucune trace de leur passage n'a été trouvé en Dunland, mais Dor-en-Ernil se trouve assez proche de la Terre Noire. »

Harry profitait du calme, sachant qu'Elrond allait bientôt se rendre compte des problèmes que cela signifiait.

« Mais dans ce cas-là... Comme avez-vous pu vous rendre jusqu'à Dunland dans votre état ? »

Le sorcier s'autorisa un petit sourire.

« Je suis, comme qui dirait, apparu sur place ? »

Elrond nota l'amusement dans sa voix, mais il ne l'a compris pas. Sa réponse avait-elle un sens caché ?

« Dor-en-Ernil se trouve également proche du Gondor... » Continua plutôt l'elfe, mettant cela de côté pour l'instant.

« C'est vrai. » Répondit Harry sans entrer dans plus de détails.

Depuis la mort du Roi légitime et de la disparition de son descendant, le Gondor avait une assez mauvaise réputation, notamment à cause des Intendants qui s'étaient succédés à sa tête, qui n'était toutefois pas infondée. Cependant il ne mettrait pas de l'huile sur le feu, ce n'était pas son rôle et il n'en n'avait pas non plus envie.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **13.**

 **…**

Elrond observait sa carte de la Terre du Milieu. Son regard ne cessait de courir du Dor-en-Ernil à la région de Dunland. Les deux zones étaient séparées par plus de 800 miles en vol d'oiseau, ce simple voyage aurait dû prendre à Harry, plus d'un mois de voyage dans de croiser la route d'Aragorn. Cependant la Montagne Blanche séparait le Gondor du Rohan, ne faisant qu'accroitre ce supposé voyage.

Un voyage qu'il n'aurait pas pu entreprendre dans ses conditions. Sans même parler de son évaluation personnelle des blessures de l'humain : elles étaient clairement récentes, datant de quelques jours à peine, le temps qu'Aragorn arrive à Imladris. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire et pourtant il n'avait perçu aucun mensonge dans la voix de l'immortel lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé cette nuit.

Il avait pensé à tous les moyens de transports possibles et imaginables, mais rien ne correspondait. Il n'aurait pas pu faire le voyage aussi vite entre les deux contrées... Il lui manquait quelque chose, une information capitale, il le savait et il le sentait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Harry allait sûrement se rendre dans la clairière ce soir... Il l'y rejoindrait pour lui poser d'autres questions, sur ce voyage ou sur son passé.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 **Le Cœur de Sauron**

 **14.**

 **…**

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut assis contre l'arbre, ses doigts enfoncés dans la terre, qu'Harry remarqua cette nuit-là qu'Elrond n'était pas encore venu le rejoindre.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne trouva pas la force de bouger davantage. Il était bien trop confortablement installé pour cela. Il récupérait toujours de ce que son pauvre corps mortel avait subi ces dernières années, mais bientôt il pourrait enfin repartir sur les routes pour accomplir son œuvre.

Pour lui, le dernier millénaire s'était passé en un clin d'œil et il avait eu l'impression en même temps qu'il avait duré trois fois plus longtemps que les années réellement écoulées. Prisonnier dans un étrange état de stase, son corps était resté figé tout ce temps, tandis que son esprit s'était enfouit dans les brumes de son subconscient, déformant le temps qu'il avait eu l'impression de voir passer.

Certains matins, lorsqu'il se réveillait, il avait l'impression d'être arrivé à Dor-en-Ernil hier, tandis que d'autres jours, il pensait que plus d'un millénaire avait filé entre ses doigts.

Il se souvenait pourtant dans tous les cas, avec une clarté saisissante, de ce jour où il avait été figé dans le temps. Les questions d'Elrond qu'il glissait parfois à ce sujet, l'y faisait pensé régulièrement. Son seul _réconfort_ à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé, était qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher. Il était destiné à se faire emprisonner par son propre corps et sa propre magie, pour ces milles années.

Námo en avait décidé ainsi, comme à chaque fois que cela concernait sa vie...

« Tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ? » Demanda une voix qu'il pourrait désormais reconnaître dans le noir le plus complet, comme salutation.

« Pas vraiment. Je réfléchissais simplement à avant... »

« Avant quoi ? »

« ... Avant que ma vie ne m'appartienne plus... »

 _ **A suivre…**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **15.**

 **…**

Elrond observa l'humain avachi entre les racines d'un arbre à côté de lui.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils se retrouvaient quasiment tous les soirs dans cette clairière, contre cet arbre presqu'aussi vieux que lui. Le Seigneur elfe l'observait chaque nuit réaliser cet étrange rituel qu'il répétait et qui consistait à enfoncer ses doigts dans le sol.

Il avait l'étrange impression que la mousse et l'herbe s'étaient mises à devenir plus luxuriante ces derniers temps... Depuis qu'Harry y venait en vérité. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression ? Oui, sûrement.

Pour autant il était intrigué par cette petite manie et intrigué, il fit passer sa main au-dessus de la terre et des doigts d'Harry. L'étrange chaleur qu'il ressentit le fit froncer les sourcils. La curiosité le poussa alors à poser sa main sur celle de l'humain et une brusque et puissante tiédeur remonta dans son bras comme un cours d'eau qu'il avait dévié mais qui continuait son chemin, imperturbable.

Il sentit son membre s'engourdir sous la force de ce feu qui semblait en avoir pris possession. Il lâcha un petit bruit plaintif, entre douleur, plaisir et sérénité. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme cela auparavant.

Un autre halètement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry, qui ne semblait pas aussi perturbé que lui par l'expérience... A moins qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose que lui ? Il tomba sur les yeux verts qui semblaient briller dans le noir. Ils n'avaient plus la même intensité le matin, mais Elrond se demandait si cela n'était seulement qu'une histoire de lumière.

Pourtant cette fois, rien ne traversa son esprit. C'était la première fois que l'humain immortel le regardait droit dans les yeux et il avait un peu honte de dire que lui, le Seigneur elfe, s'était fait happé par son regard brillant... Aucune pensée ne se bousculait dans son esprit, il ne voyait plus que ces yeux verts et il ne ressentait plus que son corps de plus en plus engourdit.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **16.**

 **…**

Harry était allongé dans le lit de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée à son arrivée.

Il ne sortait pas souvent en journée, mais aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, il avait passé les heures du soleil à fixer le plafond.

Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, au contact d'Elrond alors qu'il se nourrissait de la magie de la nature pour restaurer ses forces. L'elfe l'avait touché par curiosité, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il faisait chaque soir à plonger ses doigts dans la terre.

Harry était surpris qu'il ait réussi à se retenir ou à se concentrer sur autre chose, pendant tout un mois.

Cependant ce contact aurait pu se révéler dangereux pour lui s'il n'y avait pas mis un terme. Son corps était adapté à l'absorption de cette magie pure à l'état brute, il avait dû s'y adapter, mais ce n'était pas le cas du Seigneur d'Imladris.

A vrai dire, le sorcier était surpris qu'il ne se soit pas évanouit immédiatement, mais il avait tenu un certain temps avant que ses forces ne commencent à le quitter. La magie l'avait rempli à un point où ses cellules avaient saturé et il était sur le point de s'évanouir quand Harry coupa le lien.

L'elfe aurait l'impression de déborder d'énergie durant les prochains jours, mais cela finirait par lui passer. Harry cependant, ne pensait pas oublier de sitôt la délicieuse sensation qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il s'était connecté pendant un moment à la magie de l'elfe.

Il ne pensait jamais ressentir de nouveau quelque chose de cette intensité...

 _ **A suivre…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : **Romance,** Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **17.**

 **…**

Elrond était ivre de cette sensation qui courrait dans ses veines. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la sensation que lui procurait l'Anneau de Pouvoir, Vilya, qu'il portait.

L'Anneau bleu était plutôt léger à porter, même si la présence des autres Anneaux à proximité, lui donnait l'impression qu'il était bien plus lourd qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Tandis que cette étrange énergie qu'il avait ressentie en touchant Harry lors de son rituel, était envahissante, mais également chaleureuse et bienveillante. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'Anneau bleu influencé par l'Anneau unique.

Il savait au fond de lui que cette énergie allait peu à peu s'amenuiser au fil des jours et pour la retrouver, il devrait de nouveau _participer_ au rituel d'Harry, mais... Ce dernier l'en avait interdit. Il lui avait dit que c'était dangereux pour lui, pour son corps et pour son esprit, qu'il s'agissait d'une chose que lui, malgré son statut d'elfe, ne pouvait pas effleurer sans protection.

Elrond s'était sentit vexé de voir quelque chose lui être refusé. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Lui plus qu'à n'importe quel autre elfe. Sa race avait toujours supérieure aux humains dans de très nombreux domaines, mais cette fois ce ne serait pas le cas ?

Non, il se trompait. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Harry comme à un simple humain. Il était lui-même unique pour sa propre race. Cela n'avait rien d'étrange de voir qu'il pouvait être supérieur aux elfes sur certains points.

Il savait qu'il devait se résoudre à ressentir de nouveau cette chaleur vivace dans son corps, toutefois il y avait une autre sensation, qui avait cette fois uniquement un goût d'interdit, de laquelle il espérait profiter une nouvelle fois.

Le contact de la peau d'Harry contre la sienne n'avait pas réchauffée tout son corps, mais il avait eu l'impression de ressentir encore la brûlure de ce touché des heures durant. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette autre énergie ou bien cela n'avait-il aucun rapport. Toutefois il espérait pouvoir encore sentir cette douce fournaise s'emparer des quelques millimètres carrés qui effleurerait la peau de ce mystère immortel.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **18.**

 **…**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et Harry profitait de la chaleur dégagée par les rayons de l'astre.

Ses doigts couraient une fois de plus dans la terre. Il s'était décidé ce matin à finir ses séances de communion avec la magie, en dehors de ces rendez-vous non-officielle avec Elrond. Il s'était abstint hier soir en prévision de la matinée suivante, et car il avait bien vu que l'elfe avait du mal à se retenir, jetant souvent des coups d'œil à ses mains sagement croisées sur son ventre.

Harry ne lui en voulait pas, il se doutait que la magie à cet état de pureté, pouvait facilement rendre un être dépendant de la douce sensation. Lui non plus n'était pas à l'abris de cette ivresse, mais il pouvait encore se contrôler s'il se limitait à une séance de cinq ou six heures par jour, au maximum. Cependant n'importe qui pouvait combattre les effets de la magie, il fallait simplement commencer par savoir ce qui en était à l'origine.

Le sorcier ne se sentait pas toutefois la force d'engager la conversation sur ce sujet, car cette révélation entrainerait de trop nombreuses questions. Des questions auxquels il ne pourrait plus répondre à un moment donné ou à un autre, laissant l'elfe plus frustré qu'au départ. Il préférait donc ne pas se lancer de lui-même sur ce sujet, quitte à renoncer à cette sensation puissante qu'il avait ressentie en se connectant à la magie d'Elrond.

Il avait donc décidé de se rendre dans la clairière de jour pour récupérer ses forces. Il n'en n'aurait plus pour très longtemps de toute manière.

Il se demanda si cela signifierait également la fin de ses rencontres avec Elrond... ?

 _ **A suivre…**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **19.**

 **…**

Elrond était venu une fois de plus cette nuit-là, sous l'arbre millénaire.

Cela faisait plusieurs soirées déjà qu'il n'avait plus de questions à poser à Harry. Il avait fait le tour de la question et il préférait de toute manière discuter avec lui plutôt que de l'interroger.

Il n'en n'avait pas oublié son passé qui l'avait forcé à quitter une ancienne citée elfe, mais il n'arrivait justement pas à recoller les morceaux entre ce qu'on avait dit de lui et l'homme avait qui il s'entretenait tous les soirs. Il en était venu à penser, et à juste titre il en était certain, que son histoire était bien plus complexe qu'au premier abord. Elrond ne serait pas non plus surpris d'apprendre que ces ancêtres et compatriotes n'avaient pas hésités à sauter aux conclusions.

Lui ne ferait pas la même erreur... Il n'avait pas envie de la faire et se forcer à chasser Harry. L'humain semblait presque par moment avide de contact, comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'en n'avait pas eu, et Elrond ressentait le besoin de combler ses besoins.

Il revenait donc chaque soir pour le retrouver, sans oser pour le moment initier un autre type de contact.

Lors de _cette_ nuit c'était la première fois qu'il touchait son invité, ils avaient auparavant toujours conservé une certaine distance de sécurité et Elrond n'avait désormais plus qu'une envie, franchir cette nouvelle limite invisible.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti un intérêt aussi prononcé pour une seule personne, qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre les mots sur ce qui lui arrivait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir y céder de bon cœur. Oserait-il lui prendre la main ce soir ?

 _ **A suivre…**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **20.**

 **…**

Harry faisait face à son hôte. Ils rigolaient ensemble d'une anecdote de ce dernier sur ces deux aînés. Deux jumeaux au caractère bien trempés et farceurs à leurs heures perdues.

Dans leur jeunesse, Elladan et Elrohir en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs à leur père, mais surtout aux nombreux habitants d'Imladris. Il ne passait pas une semaine sans qu'un serviteur vienne se plaindre à Elrond au sujet de leur dernier méfait.

Le sorcier n'avait pas encore eu l'honneur de les rencontrer, mais il voyait les images de Fred et George se superposer à celle des deux jumeaux elfes, lorsqu'il se les imaginait. Cela le faisait autant sourire que cela lui déchirait le coeur de repenser à ses amis morts depuis bien longtemps.

Son regard s'en retrouvait empli d'une nostalgie douce-amère, fixant des souvenirs qui semblaient se dérouler devant lui à ses seuls yeux.

En le voyant partir dans ses pensées, Elrond avait pris le temps de l'observer, de le regarder avec bien plus d'attention qu'auparavant. Il n'avait pas changé de ses souvenirs d'enfance, pas la moindre ride en plus, pas le moindre ternissement de sa peau ou de ses cheveux. Il était inchangé, une image figée dans le temps.

A l'époque de ses jeunes années, il avait eu l'impression que comme les autres adultes, l'humain immortel était un géant, mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'était finalement pas bien grand. Ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés tombaient autour de son visage, descendant dans le bas de sa nuque et caressant le creux de ses épaules. La lumière de la lune, si elle ne rendait pas justice à son teint qu'il savait tout juste doré, avait au moins le mérite de faire briller ses yeux verts d'un éclat féérique.

Son visage en forme de cœur, sa bouche fine et rose, ainsi que son nez un peu pointu, ne faisait que l'embellir davantage, mais là encore rien ne semblait avoir changé en lui... A part... A l'exception de cette cicatrice fine et pâle au coin de son œil gauche ?

Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas remarqué cependant étant enfant, elle était presque invisible et Elrond était presque certain que seule sa vision d'elfe lui permettait de la voir. Inconsciemment il leva une main pour la retracer doucement.

Son doigt effleura à peine la peau qu'Harry reprit conscience avec son environnement. Elrond fut surpris de sentir moins de douceur qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Finalement, Harry n'était pas si parfait et enchanteur que cela, mais... Cela ne faisait que le rendre plus beau à ses yeux.

Le Seigneur elfe avait toujours su apprécier l'imperfection des humains comme une chose formidable qui leur permettait de toujours se dépasser, alors qu'ils cherchaient à combler ce qui leur manquait. Il avait compris _pourquoi_ les humains enviaient tant les elfes, mais cela restait malgré tout une notion étrange pour lui.

Elrond sentit sa main brûler délicieusement lorsqu'Harry tourna sa tête vers sa main. Le sorcier avait fini par oublier la sensation d'un toucher tendre, cela lui faisait tellement de bien... En souhaitant davantage et craignant que l'elfe retire sa main, il attrapa cette dernière dans la sienne et il se frotta presque contre la paume douce aux doigts à peine calleux d'une ancienne pratique à l'épée.

Il se sentait à ce moment tellement bien, il avait tant souhaité retrouver cette tendresse...

« Harry... »

Le souffle d'Elrond sur son visage lui fit rouvrir ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Il plongea immédiatement dans les yeux gris anthracites de l'elfe, pour s'y perdre sans honte. Lorsque des lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, il laissa échapper un souffle désireux et quelque part, au fond de son esprit noyé par toutes ses sensations, il sut que quelque chose changeait.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **21.**

 **…**

Harry se réveilla ce matin en sachant qu'il était enfin au maximum de sa forme. Il n'avait plus besoin de recueillir la magie de la nature et il pouvait donc reprendre son voyage.

Il y a quelques semaines, il serait sûrement reparti immédiatement, n'hésitant pas un instant, lui qui n'appréciait pas devoir rester statique et sans rien faire. Peut-être aussi la raison de son si long emprisonnement ? Il n'était pas encore l'heure pour lui d'agir, mais on savait en haut lieu, qu'il n'arrivait pas à tenir aussi longtemps...

Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas tiens !

Pourtant, curieusement, alors qu'il savait qu'il pouvait repartir courir d'un bout à l'autre de la Terre du Milieu, l'envie lui manquait subitement.

Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer ! ... Mensonge. Il savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait.

Il ne voulait pas quitter Imladris. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas quitter Elrond...

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il se sentait vraiment à sa place dans cet endroit et l'elfe n'y était pas étranger. Ils avaient tous les deux dépassé un passé encore obscur et chargé de préjugés silencieux – les elfes l'avaient après tout banni de leur ville il y a plusieurs millénaires, Elrond devait donc savoir qu'il y avait une raison à cela – et l'hostilité qui en ressortait. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, petit à petit, une certaine amitié s'était fait sa place entre eux et puis il y avait eu... le baiser.

Quelque chose s'était produit ce soir-là. Quelque chose de fort, quelque chose qui les avait dépassés.

Et durant les deux jours qui suivirent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de renouveler l'expérience, avec une délicieuse appréhension mais aussi avec l'esprit embrouillé par des questions sur ce qui leur arrivait.

Hésitant encore sur ce qu'il devait faire – partir ou rester ? – il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour se retrouver face à Elrond.

Le visage de l'elfe était grave et Harry s'inquiéta aussitôt qu'un problème ait pu arriver, mais le Seigneur des lieux le prit de vitesse :

« Reste avec moi Harry. Ne pars pas. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit du sorcier avec netteté. Sa venue ici ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence... Il avait dû sentir qu'il pensait à son départ, mais comment ?

Pourtant, malgré les questions qui le taraudaient, Harry les oublia rapidement en plongeant une fois de plus dans le regard argent de l'elfe. Il sut dès cet instant qu'il avait pris sa décision.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Ring appartient à J. R. R. Tolkien et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire

 **Rating** : K à M selon les moments

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystère, Past-tortures

 **Pairing** : Futur Elrond x Harry ; Past Sauron x Harry

Le format de cette histoire se composera d'une série de plusieurs chapitres plus ou moins courts, avec de vrais chapitres à certains moments.

Elfique : _italique_

 **oOo**

 _ **Le Cœur de Sauron**_

 **22.**

 **…**

Elrond s'était levé ce matin avec une étrange sensation au creux du ventre.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'euphorie qui le transportait ces derniers jours, au contraire. Il avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de s'écraser brutalement sur le semblant de bonheur qu'il n'avait plus ressenti avec autant d'intensité depuis des siècles. Depuis le départ de sa chère Celebrían vers l'Ouest.

Presque cinq siècles qu'elle était partit alors que lui était resté. Presque cinq siècles qu'il vivait avec la moitié de son cœur, ayant parfois l'impression d'être quasiment mort. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il avait peu à peu recommencé à sentir son cœur reprendre vie.

Il savait qu'il ne le devait qu'à Harry et après ce soir où il l'avait embrassé, il s'était longuement questionné sur ses sentiments et sur ses actes. Il aimait toujours Celebrían et cela ne cesserait sûrement jamais. En soi, la chaleur dans sa poitrine était donc une forme de trahison envers sa femme, cependant il n'arrivait pas à en ressentir des regrets ou de remords.

Car ses sentiments pour Harry était sincère. Bien que très jeune et peut-être un peu immatures. L'amour en toute sincérité ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose.

Toutefois il se posait ses questions en pensant à ce qu'il se passerait _après_. Quand il partirait à l'Ouest pour rejoindre sa femme. Harry le suivrait-il à ce moment-là ? Pourraient-ils continuer à s'aimer malgré l'amour qu'il portait déjà à celle qui avait unie sa vie à la sienne ? Car s'il allait trop loin avec l'humain immortel, il savait que s'ils devaient se séparer, ils en souffriraient tous les deux.

Il n'était pas encore arrivé à trouver la réponse à ses questions, il la cherchait toujours, mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à repousser Harry en attendant, il était même celui qui faisait généralement le premier pas.

Cependant, ce n'était pas ces préoccupations qui le perturbaient ainsi. Ce n'était pas la même sensation. Quelque chose d'autre semblait sur le point de se produire, mais quoi ?

Puis dans un flash de lucidité, il comprit : Harry allait partir aujourd'hui !

Au fil des jours, il avait petit à petit perdu son calme, il ne semblait presque plus pouvoir rester en place et la seule chose qui le retenait encore, était son état. Mais Elrond savait avec une certitude dont il ne comprenait pas la provenance, qu'il était désormais complètement guéri.

Et il allait repartir, s'éloigner de lui...

Elrond n'en supportait pas l'idée. Il sortit donc de son bureau, cherchant calmement ses mots sur le chemin qui le mena à la chambre de cet humain si spécial.

 _ **A suivre…**_


End file.
